


Of Toenails And Typos

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna discover their computers during a late night at the office. For some reason, they decide to talk via their keyboards rather than face to face.





	Of Toenails And Typos

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Sarah 

Title: Of Toenails and Typos

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Six Meetings Before Lunch,

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just let them out to play. Aaron  
Sorkin is a creative genius, the writers are my idols, etc. Oh yeah,  
and the instant messaging thingy here is not intended to represent  
any system currently in existence…I have no desire to be sued by  
rich computer people. (Ahhh, Bill Gates is brandishing his light  
saber at me!)

Josh/Donna shipper alert! (well, really just at the end) - You've  
been warned!

Summary: Josh and Donna discover their computers during a late night  
at the office. For some reason, they decide to talk via their  
keyboards rather than face to face. Don't ask me, I'm just  
the writer. Anyway, most of the story takes place on the computer.  
Yes, I know it's been done. No, I don't care.

Author's Note: Hmm, maybe I should have saved all the  
editorializing. Anyway, I've been an avid fanfic reader for  
years, so I figured it was about time I write my own. This is my  
first attempt. It didn't quite go where I wanted it to, or maybe  
it did, but not in the right way, but anyway, I'll learn. By  
saying that, I'm admitting to my imperfections already, so  
please, NO FLAMES! I don't deal well with criticism, i.e., don't  
patronize me! I already know exactly what's wrong with my story.  
Positive feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

Of Toenails and Typos (1/1)

by Sarah

  
Note: As previously mentioned, this conversation is typed back and  
forth between Josh and Donna's computers.

  
Josh: Hey.

Donna: Josh?

Josh: Yeah.

Donna: What are you doing?

Josh: Well technically, I'm working.

Donna: Right.

Josh: No, really. I've been reading reports all day.

Donna: And this is?

Josh: I'm done.

Donna: So, what's with the computer thing? Why don't you  
just come out here?

Josh: I'm trying to maintain an air of professionalism. Plus if  
I come out, someone will give me something to do. Can't have  
that.

Donna: Ah. Image. I see.

Josh: Well, what are you doing?

Donna: Playing Solitaire.

Josh: I thought that got taken off after the thing.

Donna: What thing?

Josh: The thing with people playing Solitaire instead of working.

Donna: Oh yeah, that thing. No, they put it back on when they  
installed the instant messaging service.

Josh: How does that make sense?

Donna: You asked.

Josh: So why aren't you working?

Donna: Because you've been holed up in your office all day, hence  
I have nothing to do.

Josh: That's too bad.

Donna: Well, I'm learning to deal…you know, sarcasm just  
isn't the same on a computer.

Josh: I know. That's the beauty of this conversation.

Donna: Ha. Ha.

Josh: Ouch. I should have given you the day off.

Donna: Josh, when's the last time you gave me a day off?

Josh: What about President's Day?

Donna: It's a national holiday!

Josh: We work for the government…I can picture the look you'd  
be giving me right now.

Donna: You know me too well.

Josh: Yes, I do. (Long pause) Donna? You still there?

Donna: I was talking to C.J. I think your cover's blown.

Josh: Damn.

Donna: She's laughing at us…This is how she and Carol gossip.

Josh: Gossip?

Donna: It's a girl thing, Josh.

Josh: Say no more. What's C.J. doing there, anyway?

Donna: She's hiding.

Josh: From who?

Donna: Whom.

Josh: God!

Donna: No, actually, Danny.

Josh: Wow. The poor guy's relentless.

Donna: It's sweet.

Josh: Right…

Donna: He found her…she's escaping again.

Josh: She's going to give up eventually and go out with him again.

Donna: She did. Last night. I'm witnessing the `morning  
after', so to speak.

Josh: They didn't.

Donna: Not that it's any of our business, but no, not what  
you're thinking.

Josh: So what's the problem?

Donna: She likes him.

Josh: And this is a bad thing?

Donna: Yes.

Josh: I don't understand women.

Donna: Of course not. We like it that way.

Josh: How do you find out these things?

Donna: People talk.

Josh: Why is it so impossible to keep secrets in what is supposed to  
be the most secure building in the country?

Donna: Because people talk. People will always talk.

Josh: What time is it?

Donna: Changing the subject?

Josh: No, really, what time is it?

Donna: Josh, you see those little numbers in the bottom right corner  
of your screen? That's called a clock.

Josh: It's after 7.

Donna: Yes, it is.

Josh: What are we still doing here?

Donna: You tell me.

Josh: Well, I've been working on the confirmation from hell all  
afternoon, but why are you still here?

Donna: I leave when you leave.

Josh: Since when?

Donna: Since I have no life.

Josh: I'm sure the cats miss you.

Donna: What cats?

Josh: Your roommate's cats.

Donna: Ellen moved out.

Josh: You didn't tell me that.

Donna: You didn't ask.

Josh: When would I have asked? Good morning Donna, and did cat lady  
move out? What happened?

Donna: She met someone. They moved in together.

Josh: I hope he's not allergic.

Donna: Three cats, Josh!

Josh: Well, they didn't like me.

Donna: They didn't get a chance to warm up to you, what with the  
drunken midnight yelling and all.

Josh: Right. Did you ever send them my apology?

Donna: Yeah, it ended up in their litter box. But they seemed happy  
enough when I read it to them.

Josh: The cats did.

Donna: Yes.

Josh: How can you tell if cats are happy?

Donna: They purr, Josh! You know absolutely nothing about animals,  
do you?

Josh: Excuse me?

Donna: Koala bears.

Josh: I know what koala bears are…now. They eat the bark off the  
koala tree?

Donna; That's the eucalyptus tree.

Josh: Banana bars!

Donna: What kind of comeback is that?

Josh: Never mind. Remind me again why we're still here?

Donna; Because we've decided to introduce ourselves to the art of  
computer chatting.

Josh: Right. Is anyone still around?

Donna: Ginger just dropped by, but she's on her way out.  
Everyone else is gone.

Josh: What did Ginger want?

Donna: She wanted to know if I'd like to grab a bite with some of  
`the girls'.

Josh: You going?

Donna: No. I don't feel like going out.

Josh: Other plans?

Donna: Yes, I plan to sit in front of the TV and paint my toenails.

Josh: Why?

Donna: Because I feel like it.

Josh: You'd rather do that than go out with your friends?

Donna: Yes.

Josh: Who's gonna see your toenails? (Long pause.) Donna? (Long  
pause.) Donna? You still there?

Donna: Yes.

Josh: I said something wrong, didn't I?

Donna: It's been one of those weeks.

Josh: One of what weeks?

Donna: Thoughtful, introspective, etc.

Josh: You wanna talk about it?

Donna: Not really. This seems kind of impersonal.

Josh: Maybe that's a good thing.

Donna: It's…ever since Ellen moved out, I've realized  
how…lonely I get sometimes.

Josh: You do?

Donna: Yeah. I guess it's…I have work, and I have friends at  
work, but outside work…there's nothing. I have more  
`me' time than I need.

Josh: You're lucky.

Donna: Ha. I don't feel lucky.

Josh: What ever happened with Donald?

Donna: I can't believe you remember his name.

Josh: Give me some credit. I do listen to you, Donna.

Donna: I know. Donald was…well, it didn't last.

Josh: What happened?

Donna: I wanted…something else, and he didn't. We broke up  
about a month ago. I can't believe we're having this  
conversation.

Josh: How long has it been since we had a serious conversation?

Donna: I don't know.

Josh: What did you want?

Donna: Josh, that's a little personal.

Josh: Donna, this is me.

Donna: I know, Josh, but this isn't the kind of thing I tell my  
boss.

Josh: It's after hours. I'm not your boss right now.  
I'm just your friend. (Long pause.) Donna?

Donna: Love.

Josh: Ah, the eternal quest.

Donna: Seriously, Josh.

Josh: I know. I'm sorry.

Donna: I've just never had that kind of meaningful relationship  
with anyone.

Josh: You've never been in love.

Donna: Not really. It just doesn't seem to exist for me. I used  
to go in for all that `the one' crap. Lately I'm not so  
sure.

Josh: Any man would be lucky to have you. Donald was a fool.

Donna: I don't want just any man.

Josh: I know.

(Long pause)

Donna: Josh? You still there?

"What do you want?"

Donna jumped at the sound of Josh's voice behind her.

"Josh, how the hell did you-" Donna asked, bewildered.

"I'm well trained," replied Josh, taking in the sight of his  
assistant. He noticed now how tired she looked. Why hadn't he  
seen it before? There was one long tearstain on her left cheek.

"You've been crying."

"I- yes." Donna stood, embarrassed, trying to hide her face.

"Donna?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want?"

"I-" Donna's voice caught in her throat.

Josh lowered his head slowly to hers. Donna drew in a deep breath  
just as Josh's lips brushed tentatively against her own. It was  
a soft, tender kiss, full of unspoken promise. After a few seconds,  
they broke apart.

"Donna?" Josh repeated, staring into the pretty blonde woman's  
eyes.

"I want…you," she replied softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They gazed at each other intently for several  
moments. Josh finally broke the silence. "How about dinner?"

"Sounds good."

"Still planning on painting your toenails?"

"We'll see how things go."

Josh slid an arm around Donna's waist and guided her into the  
hall. Donna allowed herself the indulgence of leaning slightly  
against his shoulder as they moved towards the exit. She smiled to  
herself. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad week after all.

  
THE END

Author's Note: Okay, so I took a little detour from the original  
concept there at the end. What can I say? I'm a die-hard  
Josh/Donna shipper. It had to be done. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

-Sarah  
\--------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------  
Josh: You didn't by any chance want to talk to me about banana  
bars, did you?  
Mandy: Panda bears.  
Josh: Donna has stylish penmanship.

C.J.: You heard me.  
Danny: I didn't, cause there was, I was distracted by a thing.

Donna: I want my money back!  
Josh: You shouldn't have voted for us.  



End file.
